In High Hopes for a Quarrel (Reworking by Samantha's daughter)
by TheClumsyWriter
Summary: [#02] (Summary will be out after I rework the story so far released) (Reasons: I will not get into detail, but my mother, who you might have known as Samantha Cartsey, has perished. I will continue her work because I too was looking forward to it. Please be patient however, I know not much about Ranma 1/2, but I'm trying to correct that.) [F:Ranma/Ryoga]
1. What Happened Next

_This took me some time because I've been working on how I want the plot to work. I still don't know what I'm writing, but I hope it takes shape as time continues. Enjoy it, and sorry for the wait._

* * *

Not long ago Ranma returned from her small trip around Nerima. It's amazing what can happen in such a small amount of time.

Now, at the side of Ryoga she's been sitting for quite some time now, both ends quiet.

With what happened only minutes ago, it's hard to think on something else but on that small moment they had for each other.

"Ryoga…" said Akane.

He was too distracted to hear, lost in his thoughts as usual.

Ranma was no different, her thoughts were focused on all those small moments she had with him, and each made her blush deeper than the last. Hard to say the reason behind such reaction. From her own perspective that is.

Nabiki was the first to help Kasumi with the dinner, Akari was about to get a plate for Ryoga, but Ranma got there first.

"Here you go" said Ranma before focusing on her dinner.

"A-Aye, thank you"

Despite most of the Tendo Family was talking with one another and Akari tried her best to keep up with it, there was tension on the air.

Ryoga paid more attention to Ranma's conversation after they both snapped out of it, and Ranma didn't seem to dislike his eyes focused on her.

Akari felt unwanted in the circle but she wouldn't give up and soon tried to claim his attention.

"Ryoga, say _Aaahh~_"

He turned around only to be stuffed with both food and fork, choking him. Akari panicked but quickly Ranma started to beat his back to a pulp. It did help, but she also caused him more pain, to which he answered with anger.

It was a comedy, and the Tendo were the audience who were enjoying it.

Not long ago Ryoga explained the situation to Ranma, therefore the reason why she isn't hiding from Akari. Knowing Akari isn't quite familiar with her female form, Ranma claimed there should be no problem if they both met.

Akari may be violent sometimes but she's a naive girl, maybe too naive for her own good. After excusing her behavior to Ryoga it was clear she was feeling somewhat jealous of this "friendly" environment he had with Ranma. Thankfully the evening passed on quick.

"She is a nice girl with Ryoga, right Dad?" said Kasumi as she picked the dishes from the table, with everyone now stuffed.

"Of course, every man these days need the love of a woman" replied Tendo, smoking just outside their home.

Of course, he didn't understand Kasumi was talking about Ranma and Ryoga. For the rest of the family it was too unclear to see, but Kasumi noticed Ranma's change of attitude in the last couple of days.

"Where did those lovebirds go?"

* * *

After the dinner, Ranma had to give up her room, leaving Ryoga and Akari together for this night. For this night only.

"I'm sorry Ryoga. I didn't want to hurt you that way"

Ryoga turned his head around to her, and sighed.

"What are you talking about? You only tried to be nice with me, that's nothing to be sorry about" replied. Not wanting to really think about it as it make his back sore.

Her mood quickly changed, and without notice she threw herself at him, hugging him in the process.

"Wait, what are you doing all the sudden?!" Her actions panicked him.

"That's why I love you, Ryoga!"

"T-This isn't the place for that! ... Ah?" While trying to spread her arms from their tight grip on him, he looked behind again. This time seeing Ranma just outside the room door.

"…" It was hard to know what to do in that moment. Part of her felt like fainting, but the other part felt like turning him into pulp. "Sorry for disturbing you"

Ranma did neither though and honestly she didn't have much energy by this point. She left the extra sheets and pillows she carried just inside the room, and closed the door.

"W-Wait, Ranma! She hugged me, that's all!" said Ryoga with a broken voice, after shaking Akari away from him.

Akari was left alone, confused but at the same time happy because Ryoga loved her too much to be angry at her. With this, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ranma swiftly ran to the training dojo and shut the door behind her, gasping for air. Her body felt quite heavy after she recovered. Ryoga was outside the dojo on what it felt like moments to her.

"Oi Ranma…?" he said calmly, prepared for the worst.

"Leave me be" she couldn't say much without her throat feeling sore, which hadn't been an issue up until now.

"I can't do that, I want you to understand she was only hugging me!"

Ranma blushed, but her entire face was fully red by now. Her head was spinning the more she thought about it. "... It doesn't matter what I think about it, just do what you want!"

"If that's so then I'll hug her too to my heart's content!" Ryoga only bluffed. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to be distant by a misunderstanding. An impulse feeling that something would happen if he didn't taunt her.

She stood up and turned around, slamming the gate open to the point of breaking it, with the one fist ready to leave its mark on Ryoga's face. "Who do you think you're going to hug, huh?!"

He had it coming for saying that but it was the attitude he was used to. Ryoga was expecting the fist any moment now, but it never came to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a wobbling Ranma falling on her knees. "Eh? Ranma!"

"Stupid. Don't say such things" she said with a much softer voice than usual, as if she just relaxed with his presence.

Ryoga didn't know what to say or do for a moment or two. He only looked at her before quickly coming back to reality and drag her to the center of the training room, checking on her body.

"Hey, hey… what are you planning you pig pervert…?" she laughed out loud, she was drunk.

He sighed and poked her head with some strength, trying to make her come back to her senses.

"What the hell were you drinking?!"

"Eeeehh? It was there, Gramps must have been saving it… Too bad, I guess I took it all"

Ranma laughed some more until then her smile turned grim, and looked at him.

"Hug me too" said as she let her upper body fall on his chest.

"J-Just like that?!" he was a mess of emotions, alright. Ryoga never saw her acting this way before.

"Bummer... I wanted to spend another night with you… but she is with you…" said Ranma with a weak voice.

He didn't know what to do, but before he could think of a way to reply, Ranma's snores ruined the atmosphere.

She was impossible, but he would let it be for tonight and ask her tomorrow about the reasons behind her drinking.


	2. What Really Happened Next

After a tiring walk around Nerima, Ranma had to fill her stomach. It wasn't all that hard with Kasumi's excellent cooking, it were her thoughts that made it problematic.

She had no idea what to do with herself. Sitting aside of Ryoga wasn't all that helpful, but the entire table was occupied with Akane's family, and thinking of eating while on your feet was disrespectful, unpleasing Kasumi was the last thing anyone would want to do. She's just too kind, that it hurts when she's not angry. Ranma released a heavy sigh.

The smell of food woke her from her thoughts, and it quickly came back to mind just how hungry she really was and quickly stood up to pick two bowls for herself.

"Here you go" said to herself out loud, leaving the bowl on Ryoga's piece of table.

"A-Aye, thank you" he replied, taking the bowl almost immediately.

She didn't notice what he took until it was too late, and so tried to claim the bowl back politely.

"Ryoga… Do you think you can give me that bowl?"

He didn't reply until he finished the meal and gave the plate back to Ranma, thinking she meant it once he was done.

"Oi, you're making fun of me aren't ya'?!" Ranma replied angrily, putting her own bowl on the table half finished.

"What are you getting mad for? You told me to give it"

"That's not what I meant you buffoon, I want my meal back!" she was going all out on him for eating her food, but her own bowl was now gone, thanks to her father.

Ranma simply gave up after a few minutes and pouted on the table, crying a river of tears as her stomach complained for being empty. It must have been the gods that heard her mental prayer when Akira interrupted Ryoga's teasing by shoving more fork than food into his mouth.

* * *

Time quickly passed by and soon it was time for bed. Ranma stayed at her father's room just like the old days, but couldn't sleep. Ryoga's warm was much more comfortable than a simple bed... What...?

_"You've got to be kidding me! Why am I still thinking of that?! It's embarrassing… And on on top of that, it's with another man!"_ – So she wanted to think. No matter how many more excuses she tried to come up with, she couldn't go to sleep just yet.

_"Even if it's… just…"_ – She thought about the whole situation anew and it wasn't long before she took a pillow and sheets with her through the house, walking in circles around her own room – "_What am I doing… I'm hungry too you know…"_

Out of nowhere and without notice, Happosai landed just in front of her with his loot of underwear.

"Oi, gramps… You're really doing that so late?!" she said with discretion.

"Arah? Ranma-hahahah! Just the gal I wanted to see!" he had quite a loud tone tonight.

"Sssshhh! Shut up… and give me that!"

She took his loot quite easily in a matter of fact, but that's merely because his attention was on her body. It was easier this way, as much as it repulsed her, to knock him out with her fist, not realizing she actually hit him with the pillow.

He was quite surprised. "Ranma, you're not supposed to underestimate your opponent! Now I'll…" just before he could get ready for the battle, Happosai took a better glimpse at her.

"Ranma, what are you planning to do with those?" for an extra-ordinary drunken man, he looked quite serious at that point.

"I-it's nothing! Nope, nothing! I just… I just thought I could sleep somewhere else!" Ranma panicked.

"So that's how it is... You want to sleep in your room, right? And you need my help too..."

Ranma was annoyed by all this and was about to try and send him to the outer space without a pillow, but she stopped.

"Help?"

"Yes, help… But I must warn you that—what is that?!" It was all part of the plan.

"Ah?!"

With her defense down, he jumped on to her shoulders and forced her to drink a whole bottle of sake. Ranma tried to cough the sake out of her throat while it was still there but it wasn't long before her legs wobbled and her head felt like it was the heaviest thing in the world.

"You'll thank me one day, Ranma! It's all for the sake of watching you stay as a girl for as long as possible" having said that, Happosai disappeared into the dark corners of the house with his loot back on his shoulders.

It took her some time before gaining some strength back, not all that sure what just happened or if it was all that just an illusion. Knowing him, he would have jumped on her as soon as her defense went down. Whatever.

Without thinking it further, Ranma went to her former room wobbling from one side to the other, just to find Akira hugging Ryoga in a very passionate way.

She was dumbfound and felt like if someone just slapped some sense back into her. Ryoga looked like a cheating husband to her, but he didn't seem to be hugged by will. Yet, when she looked at Akira, she was glaring at her with hate as if Ranma had been trying to steal Ryoga away from her.

Ranma finally understood what she was doing, for someone who was drunk.

"_Jealous… Me? ... Ranma Saotome… jealous of another girl?!"_– She ran away from that situation, not wanting to admit she planned to sneak in to sleep with him.

Once she reached the training dojo, she slammed the gates shut behind her and look down on herself.

"_Why am I like this..."_


	3. With Love, Bento

Her head was very comfortable, but her hunger was beyond bearable by now.

Ranma has been talking in her sleep for some time now, eventually waking up Ryoga. It wasn't the first time he woke up beside her, so sleeping with her didn't surprise him as much as the last time. But, Ranma was getting daring all the sudden.

Her constant yawning and body movement had put her on his sight with a very innocent look as she was resting on his extended numb arm. That is, until she began to chew on it, claiming it was last night's dish in her mumbling. Ryoga had no idea what to do with her.

"Oi... Ranma. You're... eating me…" he tried to say gently to the sleeping red-haired beauty.

Ranma slowly opened eyes, still chewing on his arm to find out what she was sinking her teeth into. After a few moments of further chewing and tasting, it finally hit on her what it was after Ryoga tried to pull away his arm. At this, she jumped from his side in surprise, not all that sure what just happened between them.

There was little time to think about things today though, Monday has come to Nerima.

"Ahhh! I'm late!" Ranma rolled over to the exit, but stopped before the door. "Hey... Did I do something strange last night?"

"I… Uh, no." despite what she did last night, it wasn't something you would call strange. But it was best not to tell her about it right now.

Ranma then, turned her head around and gave him a warm smile. "Then… Good morning!" she said, and quickly ran back home to get changed.

Ryoga was more than just dumbfounded. So early in the morning, and his day was already this crazy.

_"D-Did that girl tried to eat me alive or what—Ah! She hasn't eaten a thing!" _he was slow, but he was concerned for her health. As a long-time rival, it was only natural to take care of each other in times of need. Yes, that was it. Definitely he wasn't worried for her by personal reasons.

Ryoga followed her moments later, but just as soon as he came out from the dojo, Ranma already changed to her usual clothes, running to school now. Akane had been gone for some time now.

_"That girl. She skipped it, didn't she?" -_ Ryoga sighed as he entered the main hall, greeting the Tendo family as he looked for Kasumi, whose cooking skills are still unmatched to this day.

It didn't took long before he spotted her coming out from the kitchen. "Hey, Kasumi-san. I-I know this might sound weird—" he was interrupted by her smile.

"You're worried about her, right?" Kasumi understood, but she wouldn't say a thing. Instead, she gave him a bento wrapped around with one of his bandages. "Make sure she eats everything, Ryoga."

* * *

_"Haah… I've been reduced to this, I've got stuff to do too… What stuff? All you do is stress yourself to death or being with her! … Agh! Why am I having a discussion with myself?!" - _even so, his own mind won this battle.

Finding the school wasn't all that hard now, in fact, he knew exactly where to go. Maybe because up until now, his feelings have been guiding him to where he want to be at the moment.

"So… What now?" Ryoga had to stop right in front of the school's gate in shock. A guy, showing up in front of a classroom with a bento wrapped up nicely on hand directed to a girl, it sent the wrong message. So he began a show of himself, practicing all sorts of approaches and speeches, but he came up with nothing but awkward results, even when offering the bento to a wall.

He sucked it up at the end, and walked into the school's main building determined of seeing Ranma receive this lunchbox.

* * *

"So hungry~ I'm dying!" Ranma hasn't changed back into a guy. Then again, she didn't even took a shower today.

"I already told you, I'll buy you something by lunchtime! Unbelievable, you've been torturing yourself since yesterday" Akane talked, getting ready for the next class.

"But I'm hungry now~ It wasn't my fault pops took my bowl… That Ryoga! It's all his fault!" said Ranma smashing her fist against the desk she was currently sulking on.

Akane snorted in disbelief, sitting right next to her. "You're blaming him? Isn't that stepping too low even for you, Ranma?" like she could talk though.

"What are you—?" she was stopped by an unknown classmate.

"Ranma? There's a guy looking for you." said the nervous classmate as if she had been doing the will of a guy-beast.

"A guy? I have no time for guys." Ranma turned her head around to the window, thinking of the clouds as food.

One of Akane's friends showed up this time, more shocked than the last girl. "It's Ryoga, Ranma! Maybe he's here to challenge you again"

Ranma quickly jumped from her seat. _"Is my hair alright…?"_ she thought. Confused on why she was concerned by her current looks, she decided to greet him outside the classroom instead, not knowing exactly what this was about or how she would react to him.

"R-Ryoga?! What are you doing here?" she didn't meant it that way, but it's how her voice came out as soon as she looked at him.

"Just… do me a favor and put on your hands!" Ryoga claimed, looking to one side in embarrassment, hands behind his back.

"Eh? What kind of…" While she was complaining, she also complied and did as she was told. Before she could finish, Ryoga gave the bento to her. Ranma, couldn't believe what she just received. "T-That's…"

"Kasumi made it for you, so I decided to give it to you… You… didn't eat anything since last night, right?" he added, trying to act natural by scratching his cheek as he looked down now to his feet.

Ranma had no idea what to think right now. Should she eat it right on the spot, or wait until she was alone? Either way, she had to admit he saved her stomach. Once again, that stupid piglet had done something for her without asking.

"… Thank you, Ryoga!" she said, smiling at him the same way she did just this morning. Ryoga remained speechless, but only now he dared to look at her in the eye. With that just-out-from-the-bed look she had, it was hard for him not to smile in return and in relief.

_"Don't they look like a couple with that atmosphere? You're right! What's with Ranma? Who's that guy? I don't know, but he was nice to bring her bento! I'm jealous!" _there was gossip within the classroom for a while. Akane, included. She's never seen Ranma smiling that way before.

At lunchtime, Ranma decided to eat her bento on top of a tree so nobody would watch her.

_"Kasumi's cooking is the best after all… I won't share it with this hunger!"_ She looked at the bento box for quite some time, admiring Ryoga's bandage wrapped around it beautifully. Her cheeks felt red as she thought about today's events so far.

_"Why am I blushing?"_

"Oi Ranma, there's a swimming competition later today. You're coming, right?" Daisuke was just below of the tree branch she was standing on. It was hard not to notice Ryoga's bandage at this distance, considering its orange. "Ranma? Your boyfriend did that for you?"

Ranma felt her heart about to explode and was _this_ close of falling from the tree along with her meal. "Boyfriend you say?! D-Don't be ridiculous, I'm a man too!"

Daisuke sighed, knowing Ranma wouldn't admit those feelings so easily. Even when she had Akane as her fiancee, he would support his friend no matter what choice he makes. "Aye, aye. I get it. But even so, that makes you half a girl too, right?"

That comment branded her for life, shocking her right where she stood. But what shocked her the most, is how he didn't mention her marriage with Akane. Maybe not everyone would be against it.


	4. Hurt & Comfort

It was impossible for that sweet, tender moment to last forever, but it sure felt like it. The taste in her mouth was overwhelming her other senses, her legs trembled in excitement as her eyes shed tears of happiness. The word "bliss" could not describe this sensation, with every bite the taste grew stronger than the last, till there was nothing left.

She never wanted it to end, but it had to. A bento is meant to be small yet appealing all at once.

Feeling like if she could take over the world all by herself, she jumped down the tree fully rejuvenated. A little more and she could have become a ghoul just like that old lady. For now, her hunger was over.

"It's good to be alive" she had to admit it, Ryoga saved her life.

It all looked okay for her, but only because she was distracted. In truth, everyone in school, that knew of her and her double-gender, were gossiping about the recent events and her behavior change around that particular beast-guy. Moreover, the swimming competition wasn't far from starting, almost everyone was outside, heading to the school's pool to arrange the out-of-nowhere festivity. Those who couldn't pass through the mass, waited within the building, looking outside through the windows.

Because there was still time, Ranma went to look for Ryoga who was just outside the school. Or at least so she recalled from the last time she saw him.

He was nowhere to be found. Part of her felt sad, not all that sure why, she kept looking for him, knowing with his orientation he wouldn't be that far. Before she could part to her quest though, Shampoo showed up. Surprising Ranma as they both exchanged glares with the other.

She looked very upset, or maybe she was just using another of her facades.

"Ranma!" there was no hesitation in her voice, she quickly threw herself at her in a deep sweet hug.

"Shampoo! What are you doing here?" then it hit her, Shampoo was wearing a swimsuit. Although not all that revealing, she filled the right spots quite well. It almost frightened her to ask. "A-Are you coming to the competition?"

She nodded and let go of Ranma, smiling widely to her. "I want you to know, I understand. Ryoga is your best friend, so it's okay to sleep with him, right?"

Ranma had to turn around to control herself of the embarrassment. It didn't occur to her that, today too, Ranma had slept alongside Ryoga just like in the night before. It was a good thing Shampoo didn't know about it, or at least so she hoped.

"That's… not how it goes, Shampoo. That day, he had nowhere to sleep and it was cold so I—but then that day I was a guy when I went to sleep, so it must have been that old man's fault that I was a girl when I woke up! Clearly!" she had to apologize quickly before the misunderstanding spread any further in her grandmother's mind.

Shampoo was pensive, it was odd for her to be so nervous. Or not. Actually, she was usually nervous around her. Maybe… Love?

Without saying anything, Akane dragged her away from Shampoo. Ranma didn't try to resist, considering how busy she was mumbling excuses quietly. Shampoo was about to put on a fight against her for ruining this unusual romantic moment between them, but she hadn't come here to see Ranma, not entirely. There was a competition to take part on. Her grandmother had told her to go, the reasons were still in the dark to her. It looked like it would be fun after all.

* * *

Ranma sighed in relief, happy to be out of that awkward conversation. Now, it felt even more awkward with Akane deadly glare at her.

"Did I do something this time?" while not all that affected by the glare, she was still concerned. Maybe she heard about what happened that night too?

"You have to stop it this instant."

"Eh?" dumbfounded, Ranma stopped.

"You know. About Ryoga!"

It felt like someone just stabbed her in the chest.

"I don't know what you're playing at but it's sick. You're a man, and you are looking too happy with him!" Akane grit her teeth, like if she really didn't wanted to talk about this.

"Is… Is it that bad?" Ranma looked at her with slight disappointment in her eyes, as if this was going to be another pointless raging of her.

"Of course it is! Ryoga is a very delicate guy. You'll end up hurting him if you keep that joke." the more she talked, the more she seemed to regret it. Akane had to finally looked the other way, not all that capable of handling two facts. One, Ranma was glaring at Ryoga in ways she never did to her. Two, she still felt guilty for blaming her for what happened to P-Chan, about Ryoga's sudden defense and how she slapped him in return for not supporting her like usual.

In the other hand, Ranma sighed in relief. She hasn't found out about their nights together, maybe Akane's rage was due to what happened earlier in class.

She had to admit, her behavior towards Ryoga has been changing in the last couple of days. It was quite an amazing development. Only thinking about it made her grin, but she had to keep her emotions down for now.

"I'm sorry… For the other day. Hitting you…" Akane was more thoughtful than angry by now. Her eyes showed it. If she didn't say it in that moment, she feared she would lash at Ranma again, and make things worst.

Ranma reached to her face, moving it so they would look at each other. Her eyes threatened to let its tears flow if something wasn't done soon. And as the moment requested it, Ranma acted by instinct and held her tightly. Akane froze in her arms, but hugged her weakly in return moments later. The hug wasn't followed by any word of comfort, because there was no need for them. Knowing Ranma wouldn't let anyone see her cry, even when there was nobody around, Akane couldn't hold it in and cried to her heart's content. With each second, she held tighter to Ranma until both fully embraced each other passionately.

Ranma didn't want to see her cry yet it was inevitable. Ryoga's words must have hit her quite hard, they were both in shock back then. Ranma was going to be there for her, but no longer with the same feeling as they both shared until a few days ago. Ranma knew that much by how, her heartbeat changed its rhythm every time someone called the name Ryoga. In fact, maybe she never truly felt something for Akane. That instinct of taking care of her, it felt like something you would do to a good friend, or to family. A younger sister, perhaps. Considering how many times Ranma had to go on her rescue, practiced with her in martial arts, and how she's been there to eat that awful cooking of her when nobody else dared to, not even her family. Kasumi, maybe.

Almost like if Ranma had been trying to find the right man for Akane. Maybe this was her way of loving her other fiancées too.

She was tired of thinking but it didn't stop when she wanted to. It has has been several minutes since she let go of Akane due to an announcement about the tournament. There was still time for a very needed hot bath.

Water soaked her entire body and sighed again, still thinking about the same damn subject. She had to give herself a rest or her head would explode sooner or later. The best way to distract yourself is by focusing in other things, and something truly needed her attention. For when she started washing her body with the soap, her eyes had to move down and look at her own body.

It was still that of a woman.


	5. Morphing Now Unavailable

_**Still fixing. - S  
**_

* * *

Some would say it was a haunted ghost, others that it was the cry of the Mother Earth, a God's death or even the born of a new supreme being. In truth it was the shout of a girl, a red-haired gorgeous looking girl who was screaming in disbelief.

Ranma calmed after realizing what she was doing and covered her mouth to prevent another cry. Akane arrived to the showers room soon after, pleading Ranma to explain the reason behind her annoying yelling. She didn't want to alarm Akane's family, including her own father and simply stated to have seen a cat passing by before it jumped outside through the small window nearby. Akane sighed in relief and left the room, unbelieving how scared Ranma truly was to cats.

Back into the shower everything was a mess, but it was also pretty impossible. She should have transformed back into a man by now.

The last shower she took, there was nothing out of order. Now, it was hard to believe even of the possibility. Ranma thought maybe the hot water just now was an illusion by her overheated brain and decided to try it once again. Illusion or not it gave the feeling of being pretty damn real, Ranma dared to take only a quick dip before jumping away from the now positively boiling water.

The sensation of almost being burnt was there, so there was no doubt this was no illusion. Yet, her body didn't change.

She wanted to scream in disbelief and try to change back into a guy, but she wasn't all that thrilled to touch boiling water for a second time. Part of her felt like she didn't want to change back, in fact, maybe her body was manifesting this itchy desire to remain a girl for a while longer. A curse is a curse.

Yes, that must be it. After the swimming competition is over she should be turning back into a guy even if its only temporarily.

Not wanting to worry so much about it and also for the first time in her life, she enjoyed a hot shower in a girl's body.

She would be lying if she had said it wasn't an annoyingly good experience. Her skin was more delicate when she was a girl, so every drip of water that fell on her body made her shiver of the sensation. Even for a first time though, there's a limit.

The announcement for everyone to gather at the pool interrupted her pleasant dream-stated mind. Ranma finished those pleasant minutes with a big pout and instead focused herself on the mystery as to why there was a swimsuit just outside of her shower room.

Of course, that had been the job of an old man at the top of the opened window, who struggled with his desire to hug the now naked Ranma. Amazingly ,he settled with simply admiring how well her body filled the swimsuit, fully unaware of her current situation.

Just as Ranma headed to the school's pool, Happosai was pulled from the window to the outside and tightly tied up against the nearest tree by the sneaky of Shampoo. He was a weak old man in the presence of beautiful women who wouldn't doubt for a second her next order: Not to move from there until the competition was over.

He fell right into it and snapped out of it a little bit too late. He understood if he did stay, he wasn't going to see a bunch of school girls in her swimsuits, including Shampoo, Ranma and Akane doing acrobatics.

Knowing Shampoo, she wouldn't have done this without a motive too. So there were two missions now: Take a lot of pictures of the competitors and save Ranma... after taking some more pictures of her.

* * *

Not many schools can brag about having their own swimming pool. It was a delicacy to the eye that such thing was built in their own, but that wasn't the main reason people were gathering around.

A clear reason had been the balloons decorating the walls and doors of the main building, local food stores gathered around the baseball field. Tremendous music on one side of the school, cheerleaders and models on the other.

If this was even a swimming competition or a school party, Ranma didn't really want to know.

She was about to enjoy herself with the food stores, when Kuno came out from the shadows and held her from behind, grabbing exactly where he's not allowed to by mistake, not that he didn't enjoy the feeling. If it was worth it or not, he would be having time to consider it after Ranma immediately sent him to the outer space, a movement she learned from Akane just the other day.

She didn't have time for this, she had to participate in the competition because of Daisuke already signing up for her. He was going to pay for that and for his speech about Ranma being also half a girl now.

But another problem arrived. Fans.

Ranma hasn't brought any feminine clothes at school since... well... ever. If something, it was odd how it has been two times in a row now. The last time being with Kasumi's school uniform.

Right. She had to fix it and give it back sooner or later.

Everyone was delighted by the colors of her swimsuit and its design, but most of all on how her female body has been growing over the last months. Even Camera Men who were focusing on a live interview had to take their "eyes" away from their former reporters and begun recording Ranma instead. She wasn't the only one who caused this effect on the people, but she certainly kept these glares the longest.

Not far from her own right lied the rest of the competitors, she recognized Akane and Shampoo almost immediately while Ukyo was nowhere around.

To her left the whole Tendo family was in summer clothes. Indeed, the weather had been hot today but they looked like they just came for the party. Typical.

Kasumi again, being the exception. She was mistaken for a model more than once with her fully grown up body being the center of attention.

Nabiki had them kneeling on her feet like the mistress she was. Her poses and maniacal laughs were traits anyone could spot, even Ranma considering the distance between them.

After some time spent posing and answering several questions about her traits, people unrelated to the school but to the neighborhood, started to gather.

With the commotion, Ranma _snuck_ away and hid on a blind spot of the school's walls. There, she found Ukyo who refused to come out from there and stay away from those cannibalistic eyes of everyone. Her swimsuit was just as cute as she was, but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful with it. Ranma had to use her usual yet efficient compliments so Ukyo could gain some confidence. In exchange, she was beaten and slapped by both fists and her giant spatula, but at the end, Ukyo decided to come out and head towards the line of competitors, waving Ranma to hurry up. No longer feeling gloomy about the other day's event.

It would be the first time Ukyo ever dressed according to her gender since she joined that high school. This too however, would be the first time Ranma would take part of such a crowded event as a girl without being bothered by it. In fact, she has been enjoying herself up until now.

That is, until Cologne paid her a quick visit.


	6. A Girl I'm Today and I'm Okay

Once the competition commenced everyone went silent.

The stores stopped selling and the TV crew focused in their jobs rather than in the girls' beauty.

The people around took sit. The main building's aura turned grim and everyone who looked to the pool, including the competitors, were dead serious like if the whole world had changed before their eyes. The pressure for the competitors was no joke either, some were already sweating for that sole reason.

Ranma joined the line soon after Cologne warned her to stop everything she was doing, and go back to be Akane's fiancee, as it was a less painful sight for Shampoo or else she would take care of things by herself. In fact, she even tried to do it the hard way. Luckily though, due to all the past battles Ranma had to endure since her arrival to Nerima, Ranma kept an equal speed against the small ghoul who was more amazed with her reaction.

She wasn't going to back away from her word, even when Daisuke had pretty much forced her in to join, Ranma aimed for the win.

This had nothing to do with martial arts, and there was too many people around for Cologne to do a wreck of the place. Both Shampoo and Cologne knew of this and was to be expected. The ghoul took a seat on the front row of the crowd for the right moment to begin her small yet meaningful plan. If succeeded, Ranma would stop being a woman for good and live forever ashamed of the day he meddled with Shampoo's feelings.

However, a wide part of Shampoo's consciousness told her to warn Ranma about the plan ahead but then, that would mean betrayal to her grandmother's wish for revenge. She loved Ranma, she understood and confirmed that just a while ago. Whenever she had a chance with Ranma or not, this wasn't the way of settling things right.

To be or not to be a true fiancee for once. That is the question.

A question that quickly that slipped away from any conclusion. From the thirty competitors of this day, Ranma was the 10th and her turn was next.

On another side of the pool, Happosai quickly took the Tendo's attention away from their meal, brought by Kasumi. He warned them to be cautious with how things will develop with Ranma's performance and to be ready to sneak her out if needed. Believing a lecherous old man is hard thing, but sometimes this guy can give quite the frightening glares.

* * *

With everyone alert to her every movement, Ranma skillfully jumped the stairs up to the tallest jumping platform, already amazing the mass. The score of the people before her were better than what she first thought.

Maybe martial arts wasn't the only thing to be excited about in this world.

Once she reached the top, she could see just how many people there actually were. Countless gathered only to see this swimming competition, that alone made things more tense to her and make this moment one of her most stressful of all her life.

Ranma allowed her nerves to paralyze her for a moment, but everything calmed down when she looked on at the roof of a building nearby. Ryoga was there.

He looked exhausted, probably because he got lost in his way to the pool but tried to act as if nothing. A desire to laugh to her heart's content filled her up, replacing the nervous feeling.

At this, she took strength with each breath and just like that, she jumped down to start her routine. Shampoo couldn't warn Ranma in time about what was about to happen and regretted it with every millisecond that passed.

While everyone was dumbfounded by the acrobatics of the red-haired girl, Cologne took the opportunity to sneak in her staff's bottom into the water. Soon steam gathered at the edges of the pool, carefully controlled by her techniques so nobody would notice the temperature change. The Tendo were weary but also distracted with Ranma as she finished her routine in mere seconds, heading like an arrow straight into the water. Her most remarkable feature before clashing, was a wide smile on her face.

The impact was intense because of the height she jumped from, but the splashing was less than most expected it to be with such thrusting power.

As soon as Ranma fell into the water, she noticed it was rather hot, hot enough to have changed her back into a guy by now. She took her time to come out from the water, the Tendo thinking the worst.

While inside, she considered the ghoul's threats and what would have happened if her body had morphed. It would have been her ruin, but her body remained the same. Nobody knew about the water temperature but Ryoga, who's eyes are hard to deceive especially when it comes to water due to his own curse. He was already on his way to the bottom floor, wanting to save Ranma from the shame.

Ranma wouldn't allow this waver her determination. She wanted to stand on top of everyone and be called the best and if she had to remain a woman to do so, she was willed to remain like one forever.

With the swift movement of her legs, she came out still shining her unique smile. Unlike the last competitors who were dead serious, Ranma enjoyed herself to the fullest. The Tendo were relieved but also confused with Happosai who was also surprised.

Cologne was the most shocked from this outcome, claiming it to be impossible. Shampoo was shocked too but at the same time relieved.

Ranma knew this would bring further problem with the ghoul once she uncovers the truth, it also meant this was no dream. _He_ was a _she_ now. But with such weird things happening, people was meant to figure it out sooner or later anyway, including Akane's family.

Just what was she going to do when it came to the ears of everyone that knows her, and her curse. It was hard to know. For now though, she was received with the applause of the crowd of friends and foes alike.

She did it. Ranma had impressed everyone.


End file.
